This invention relates to shaped metal containers and the like, and more particularly, to hydraulic shaping of such cans.
Aerosol containers are used to store a fluid or fluent material under pressure and to release the material, as a spray, foam, or gel when a valve is activated. The containers are formed from flat sheets of material which are first cut into rectangular shapes. The resulting blanks are then formed into a cylinder which is open at one end. The container is then filled with the material to be dispensed by the container. A valve assembly is attached to the upper, open end of the container. The contents of the container are subsequently released through a dispensing valve operable by the user of the container.
Current manufacturing processes for aerosol containers have certain drawbacks. A major one is that during fabrication, as the can is being shaped so to have a desired external contour, fluid used in the shaping process comes into contact with the inside of the can. This necessitates a subsequent drying step after can forming is complete so the fluid does not, over time, corrode the sidewall of the can and cause it to deteriorate or fail. The drying operation is performed by heating the container to a temperature sufficient to dry off any fluid adhering to the container after the shaping operation. While this is not a particularly complicated process, it does add manufacturing time and cost to the container.